His Hunter His Angel
by Impala67 at 221bCamelot
Summary: Story of Dean overcoming his selfharming with the help of his brother and his Angel. (Destiel and a lot of John Winchester hate.)


**Authors notes:**** Hope you like the first chapter. This story mostly focuses around Dean and his self harm in the first chapter, and overcoming it in the second. So if it triggers anything, please do not read. I know what self harm is like, I don't want any of you to go through it again, or at all. **

Cas had always seen the scars on Dean. He knew every freckle, every scratch, every single bit of him. So he knew of the scars that lay across his arms, legs and front. But just because he noticed the lines scratched into the Hunters skin, it didn't mean he took any notice of them.. that was, until now.

Castiel let his eyes wonder over Dean's perfect form. He loved how peaceful he looked when he slept, how free he was from everything.. it made Cas happy to see that just by sleeping, everything would be alright for his hunter for a while.

_His Hunter?_ Yes, his hunter. Dean was his. He had watched Dean grow from a young boy to this... beautiful man. Dean was so, so beautiful. His soul was glowing, and he managed to radiate happiness in the worst of times (if Dean wasn't too broken himself). That was the thing with Dean: He would give up everything he had for someone else. He would die for his brother, for Cas. He didn't care how he was, only of someone else's wellbeing. He bottled everything up. That saddened Cas.. to see his Hunter broken.

And tonight, Castiel could see how much Dean had bottled up, and also the results of it. Tonight he realized what those scars were and how they were there.

_Dean had done it. Dean had hurt himself._

Cas simply had no idea what to do.. he didn't want Dean to do anything to himself. He wanted Dean to smile. He wanted Dean to laugh so much that his eyes crinkled and his body shook. He just wanted Dean to be happy for once, and to not have to go through any of this! Was that honestly too much to ask?!

Cas sighed quietly. Of course it was too much to ask, it always was. He began to reach out towards Dean, to just simply touch his skin.. to want to hold him tight and get rid of everything saddening him. But he retreated his hand and walked out the room without another glance at the only man ever to be able to make him cry.

He would have to tell Sam.

* * *

Sam was typing away on his laptop still when Cas found him. Sam and Dean had fallen out, causing Sam to storm off and leave Dean on his own, so it took a while for Castiel to find the younger Winchester.

"Sam."

Sam nearly jumped out of his chair when he heard Cas. He wasn't expecting the Angel to come here anytime soon, and he really didn't want him to be there at all. What was it now? Oh, 'Dean misses you and he needs you for a hunt', or something? Before he said something out of anger, he smiled warmly to Cas.

"Hey, Cas. What's up?" Sam asked him politely. It wasn't like he had fallen out with Cas, so he might as well be nice.

"It's Dean." Cas started. Sam sighed, rolled his eyes and started typing on his laptop again.

"What about him?" Sam muttered, not really caring much at the moment.

"He's hurt himself." He stated, voice wavering a little bit as he spoke. Sam was the only one he could turn to about Dean, and he needed Sam to speak to him.. because, well, Dean never listened to him and Dean should really be comforted now, forgetting the 'no chick flick moments' rule.

As Cas said that, Sam snapped his head back around to look at him. He heard the slight quiver in the Angels voice, and that made him dread whatever it was going to be about. Surely Cas could have healed him though? Oh no... what if it's so bad that he couldn't? Suddenly, Sam stood up with such force that his chair was kicked to the ground. "Cas, what's wrong with Dean? Can't you heal him?"

He shook his head, trying to stay calm and confident. "I don't believe so. It would be invading if I attempted to. He hurt himself."

"What do you mean hurt himself? Hurt himself how?!" He was started to get more and more worried about his brother. What if he was dying? "Take me to him."

Cas nodded. Grabbing his arm, Cas took Sam to Dean, who, to Sam's confusion, was sitting down in the kitchen eating, and not looking hurt at all. But if the facial expression on Cas' face was to go by, it was worse than it seemed.

**Review?**


End file.
